Prologue: Rethinking prejudices
by Fable-Misuzu
Summary: FE:pre PoR Fey,a tipical 6yr old Beorc girl begins to understand who the laguz truly are. This is just a pologue to an upcoming story.
1. Diffrent Worlds

This is an original Fan fiction I'm working on, its my first FE:PoR story so go easy on me. This is only a prologue to a story I'm in the process of writing so be patient. I'm not sure yet who I'm going to be pairing the character (Fey/Nephi) with in the main story- Janaff, Soren or Ranulf, so leave reviews and help me make up my mind! R&R!!

Now, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the actual game Fire Emblem or its character no matter how much I wish..OK I'll just stop there. IT'S NOT MINE! (

Prologue 1: Different worlds

Beorc were never on friendly terms with laguz in her eyes. In fact, humans often found sport in hunting sub-humans. They were deadly beasts that needed to be hunted like savage dogs. Human children were told terrible stories of the sub-humans and their hatred of humans.

So it was only natural that at the age of six, a laguz was exactly what she feared most.

Her name was Fey, a frail young Beorc child who lived just outside the small port city of Toha in Crimea. He mother had recently become ill to the point of being bed ridden and as a result, Fey had been charged with the task of watching over her while her father worked to keep an income for the small family.

It was a daily chore to fetch water for her mother in the afternoons. But today brought a new change to the refreshing yet boring event. It had taken at least 10 minutes to walk to the well her family often used. The path was surrounded by trees and opened to a small clearing, that in the after noon, completely lit up the surrounding flowers and even the grass. But today, something else had caught her eyes.

She had noticed an extremely large cat resting near the well. It had seemed to be sleeping. She walked over to the resting laguz, not exactly sure of what it was, but had a vague idea.

The beast before her didn't seem nearly as frightening as the stories told. It was even purring.

It was then that she had dropped her water bucket without a thought and stirred the cat from its slumber. And as it rose to its feet, it realized it was not alone and in a moment it had turned on her, ready to defend itself from a foreign attack.

Now, Fey was only 6 years old and to have a giant cat growling at her was something she had never wished to see. This beast was indeed aggressive as the stories told, it terrified her. What could she do against such a hateful monster?

The only plan she could come up with was to scream and play dead…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll add another chapter in the next few days, just finishing up the end of it.

Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flaming. Ty!


	2. New Ideas

Hello, so the actual fic is going tobe about either Ranulf or Janaff cause there arn't enough fics like that. But I'm also going tomake a fic for Soren too

**Disclaimer: **Again,I own nothing, so sad I know.

**Prologue 2:**** New ideas**

**She screamed…and then played dead…**

The cat was bewildered…it was only a small girl that had scared him half way to a heart attack. Not to mention she was a terrible actor. _Does she really believe I'll fall of that?_ He shifted from his laguz form into one less terrifying for the young Beorc. Cautiously he walked over to the young girl, kneeled down, and poked her "I won't eat you ya'know…"

She quickly sat up, eyes still closed but slowly opened one "Really?" disbelief had been evident in her voice.

"Ya'know, Beorc children don't taste good, to chewy." obviously sarcastic, but curious what the girls reaction would be. She quickly laid back down returning to her horrible recreation of what a twitching corpse might look like. "Your horrible at pretending." he half laughed. _At least she's entertaining. _"How long do you intend to slay like that?" The girl merely opened an eye and then closed it once again. _Perhaps entertaining wasn't the right word? Strange or Weird? _The Laguz smirked "Girl, what is your name?" The girl opened her right eye, only to close it once more. _Maybe funny? _With a pretend echo of pain in his voice he dared to target conversation once more. "Ya'know, laguz don't eat humans…are we really so scary?" The small girl didn't move for a moment, but then opened her eyes-both of them this time and sat up.

Finally the girl spoke up in a matter-of-fact way with a finger pointing to the sky. "But daddy says sub-humans are mean creatures that attack humans." His response was merely the twitch of an eye at the word sub-human.

_Irritable…_"Well, that's not true at all, and we laguz dislike the word sub-human, remember that little one." he paused "Now what is your name little Beorc?"

The small girl only looked at him in confusion. "What's a Beorc?"

The laguz chucked and stood up. "A Beorc is a human. A laguz is what you called sub-human. But calling a laguz a sub-human is a very mean thing."

"OH!" Realization hit her like a stone hitting water. And with her best pout she apologized as quickly as she could manage. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Mr. Laguz!"

He a soft sighed, almost annoyed but remembered she was only a small child. But then again she wasn't a very bright child… "My name is not Mr. laguz, I'd have you call me Raiva if you don't mind…" The girl furiously nodded. "And yours?"

Again she apologized "I'm Nephi but I call me Fey! Pleased to meet you Mr. … Riva!"

"It's Raiva"

Fey jumped at the correction. "Sorry!"

Raiva looked at the ground near the well and noticed what the girl had dropped when she woke him. It was a water bucket and in terrible condition. "Water?" Fey shrugged confused with a slight squeak of a 'huh?' "You came here with a bucket. Shouldn't you be getting your water?" She perked up quickly.

"Oh yeah! I have to go Mr. Raiva." The girl stood up quickly and turned around. Raiva stood up and tapped her shoulder now holding her sad excuse of a water bucket. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had multiple leaks between the small wooden walls.

"Oops! I almost forgot!" She grabbed the bucket from his hands and ran over to the well, she attached the bucket to the rope and dropped it in. For a moment the only sound heard was the wind and the sound of foot steps. Raiva walked over to the girl, took the rope from her and after a splash pulled the now full bucket from the well.

"This is probably a bit heavy for such a small little Beorc. I'll carry it." Raiva smiled as the girl made pointless attempts to get the bucket back, only to give up in the end.

"Fine, but you can't let momma see you, you'll scare her." Her response gave way to a frown on the man's face.

"If that's what you think, little Beorc." Fey turned to the man with a scowl.

"My name is fey remember? You don't need to called me Beorc anymore." Raiva nodded and fey began walking up the trail once more. "So Mr. Raiva, why were u sleeping at that well?"

"hmm… I've been traveling for a while, the clearing near your well just looked warm enough for a napping spot."

Fey turned around and started walking backwards up the pathway. It was no challenge for her since she walked it every day, but her staring at Raiva made him uncomfortable. "So are you really a cat?"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Said I'd update in a couple days so I decided to end the chapter there. Tell me what you think. Sorry its to short.**


End file.
